helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~
SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~ (SAYUMINGLANDOLL～再生～; SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Rebirth~) is Michishige Sayumi's first solo performance series after coming back from hiatus. It will run from March 19 to April 16, 2017 at COTTON CLUB, and from May 17 to May 21, 2017 at STUDIO PARTITA. The story of the performance is inspired by the sci-fi shoujo manga From Europa by Arita Nao which won a Gold Tiara Award from Shueisha in 2008."道重さゆみの「再生」公演、本日開幕！ショー原案は有田直央のデビュー作" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-03-19. The original story is about Toto and Ganashi, survivors of the last ice-covered star, and Toto, who longs for love, believes she can find the boy of her destiny on another star.http://www.shueisha.co.jp/tiara-award/ In SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~, Michishige portrays Toto, an apprentice in the ice star circus group "Sayuminglandoll". A soundtrack album will be released at the venue on April 10, 2017. Official Description It has been about 2 years and 4 months since her graduation from Morning Musume. Michishige Sayumi will be "reborn". The stage is set at Marunouchi COTTON CLUB. During this, COTTON CLUB will be transformed into a theater. The performance is neither a concert, musical, nor dinner show; instead, it is a new world in which light and sound are woven together with images. Each show is about 80 minutes long with the themes "rebirth" and "hope". With your own eyes, please come and see this new "first step". Setlist #Saisei ~Watashi wa Koko ni Iru wa~ (再生〜わたしはここにいるわ〜; Rebirth ~I Am Here~) #Chotto Aenai Kurai de (ちょっと逢えないくらいで; I Can't Go a Moment Without Seeing You) #Lalala no Pipipi #Kawaii Edit Party (カワイイエディットパーティ; Cute Edit Party) #true love true real love (とぅるらとぅるりら) #Agaru Agaru (あがるあがる; Going Up and Up) #Watashi no Kotae (わたしの答え; My Answer) #Shabadaba Doo~ Encore #Aruiteru (Updated) Featured Members *Michishige Sayumi as Toto 86 (トート86) ;Backdancers Called the Kori no Yousei (氷の妖精; Ice Fairies). *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki *Kitabayashi Asuka ;Magicians The role Ganashi 93 (ガナシ93), also called Danchou (団長; Ringleader),"一週間！" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official Blog. 2017-03-26. is rotated daily between three magicians. *Yamashita Shogo *Hashimoto Masaya *Matsuda Yuki Performance Schedule *'Total:' 42 Shows Soundtrack }} The original soundtrack for the live was pre-released at the venue on April 10, 2017 and generally released on May 17, 2017. Tracklist TBA Album Information *All Lyrics: TBA *All Composition and Arrangements: TBA Trivia *The character Ganashi was originally female in From Europa, but was adapted into a male ringleader for the performance. *The following UP-FRONT GROUP talent went to see the performance: Wada Ayaka, Katsuta Rina, Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, and Yanagawa Nanami on March 21;Katsuta Rina. "♡ ♡ ♡勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Official Blog. 2017-03-21.Yamaki Risa. "SAYUMINGLANDOLL/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2017-03-22. Kikkawa Yuu on March 23;https://twitter.com/kikkawa_you/status/844912730259648512 Up Up Girls (Kari) on March 24;https://twitter.com/mori_saki1012/status/845275684901609472 Morning Musume '17 on March 28;Kudo Haruka. "＃138 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-03-28.Ishida Ayumi. "再生からはじまる 石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-03-28. Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyamoto Karin, and Uemura Akari on March 29;Miyazaki Yuka. "再 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-03-29.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.うんちく 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-3-30. and and on March 31.Miyazawa Marin. "LANGDOLL by MIYAZAWA" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official Blog. 2017-03-31. Gallery SAYUMINGLANDOLLSaisei-VisualBookcover.jpg|Visual Book SAYUMINGLANDOLLSaisei-MFT.jpg|MFT SAYUMINGLANDOLLSaisei-Pinup.jpg SAYUMINGLANDOLLSaisei-20170319day-livepic01.jpg SAYUMINGLANDOLLSaisei-20170319day-livepic02.jpg SAYUMINGLANDOLLSaisei-20170319day-livepic03.jpg SAYUMINGLANDOLLSaisei-20170319day-livepic04.jpg References External Links *Special Site *Goods *Performance Schedule: Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 **Soundtrack: E-lineup!Mall Category:2017 Concerts Category:Solo Concert Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:2017 Albums Category:Solo Album Category:6th Generation Albums In